


Gingers

by gracethenerd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ginger Love, One Shot, Other, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethenerd/pseuds/gracethenerd
Summary: You flew all the way from NYC to see your best friend, Ronnie, but you never expected to meet a fiery haired girl with a slight attitude.





	Gingers

You stood outside the classroom, a bouquet of yellow flowers in your hand. You had flown in from NYC to see your friend Veronica Lodge. As the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, the classroom door swung open. Kids flooded out into the hall. Soon, you made eye contact with a certain raven-haired girl. She looked glad to see you. She walked up and gave you a hug. “Hey (Y/n)! What are you doing here?” You chuckled “Just came to say hello to my favorite Lodge.” You hand her the flowers, and she gestures towards the main door. “Let’s go to this cute diner I know, some of my friends and I are meeting up there, and I want you to meet them.” You agree, and the two of you head for Pop’s.

As you and Ronnie walk in, you see a booth full of teenagers making lively conversation. The two of you walk over and the conversations stop. Veronica breaks the silence “Guys, this is my friend from New York, (Y/n). (Y/n), The ginger in the letter mans jacket is Archie, the boy with the ugly beanie is Jughead, and the blonde is Betty.” You smile at the group as you sit down next to Betty. “Welcome to Riverdale,” She says, smiling graciously at you. A few baskets of fries and a milkshake later, You felt as if you had know these four your whole life. You fit perfectly into the group’s dynamic, and it invigorated you. Then, you heard the sound of the bells at the front door. You didn’t think much of it until you saw a figure standing in front of the booth out of the corner of your eye. A fiery haired girl stood there, a regal aura drifting off her persona. She gave you an inquisitive look before she spoke. “Who is this? This is a very high class looking person for your band of misfits.” V glanced at you, then responded “Cheryl, this is (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n), and they’re visiting me from New York. Cheryl looked at me, something unknown flashing over her face. “Well (Y/n), I look forward to seeing you again”. She winks and you and turns to leave. You watch her as she walks down the aisle, strutting confidently because she knew you were watching. At the door, she gives you a small, seductive wave and walks out. You turn around to the group to receive weird looks. You smile as you grab one of Jughead’s fries. “What can I say,” You pop the fry in your mouth, “I have a thing for gingers.”


End file.
